Weeping Willow
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Tomoe and Kenshin meet again (One-Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: A time of healing for Tomoe and Kenshin's troubled past-

Title: _Weeping Willow_

Scenery:

By the mountaintop there stood a lonely house. There is a weeping willow with a swing attached to it. There sat a girl with the saddest expression on her face. Her features were exquisite, her face like a porcelain doll, like she was molded from marble. The haunting thing though was the look in her eyes- it seemed to draw the observer into its torrent waves. To be captured in her eyes, you were pulled into the darkest abyss. She was like a statue; resolute, cold, and almost indifferent- however her eyes gave her away- she was not the cold, bitter, emotionless person that everyone thought her to be. Rather she seemed to be hurting, alone, and sad. She wasn't one known for her emotions but emotions were hidden there. 

It seemed like eternity since she had been swinging on the weeping willow. Her days were preoccupied this way.

Something about the tree made Tomoe feel safe.

The tree wept with her-

It comforted her-

It helped ease the pain that was deeply scarred in her heart.

  
But no one could look beyond Tomoe's appearance-

People were scared of her-

She was just too much like a doll.

__

'Maybe Kami had made a mistake in creating her,' people thought.

Sure she was pretty,

But she just seemed too empty-

Just a shell that was temporarily used to case the person who was called Tomoe.

Tomoe didn't care what others thought of her

- but she was lonely.

Maybe that's why she liked being by the willow-

It knew her, 

It knew her pain of being alone 

because it too was alone.

Days went by, months went by, years went by-

Time seem to stop though for Tomoe-

__

'How long had she been like this?' she thought to herself. No one had bothered to tell her to come back into the house, although it seemed that a huge amount of time had passed since she was like this, _'this is strange but at least no one is invading in my privacy'._ She impassively looked at her diary and held it to her chest- a tiny tear forming in her eyes, she didn't know why but she did not know what she had written in her diary.

She didn't know why she was so sad; her memories seem to be hidden within her-

All she felt was the pain-

but she couldn't see her memories- 

Then he came-

The most beautiful creature to set foot upon the earth Tomoe had known-

He was beautiful-

Flaming red hair-

Violent- yet expressive violet eyes-

Sheer, unadulterated strength pouring from his aura-

Like a god-

a Greek legend come alive-

Perfectly sculpted- chiseled from the finest marble-

But something was different-

A cross-shaped scar-

Across his perfect features laid that one blemish-

It seemed to cry out to her-

To grab her attention-

trying to tell Tomoe something but she didn't know what.

Then the stranger did something she didn't expect-

He got down on his knees and placed a beautiful flower on a gravestone-

Tears cascaded down his face-

His scar grew brighter-

Tomoe didn't know what to do, she was confused.

No one had visited the gravestone before-

It was very close to her tree-

Actually very near,

but the stranger didn't say anything to her as he passed by the tree.

__

'Maybe he was so occupied that he didn't notice me' she thought.

----------

Years had passed by- yet the beautiful stranger still came as if it was a ritual to the gravestone- but he still never questioned the woman on the swing.

Himura Kenshin felt that feeling again as he knelt in front of the gravestone;

the feeling of someone else's presence screamed out at him-

He even thought he had seem a glimmer of a figure- a goddess

Perfection in every sense-

She was a vision-

But her eyes were haunting him-

even in his dreams-

So he came to the gravestone almost every day-

He wanted to ask the woman, _'why do you look so sad?'_

But she seemed so peaceful by the weeping willow.

He didn't dare imposed on her.

----------

Tomoe had had enough.

She knew the stranger knew she was there but he never talked to her.

Mustering courage-

She got off her swing and calming walked to the stranger.

"Why do you look so sad?" Tomoe asked.

He looked up with surprise and _'maybe hope?' she thought._

"I- I cannot explain, I don't think anyone can understand," he replied.

"Oh?" she was confused- his eyes seemed to search her soul- piercing all that was within Tomoe- she was scared. She left him then and went back to her hiding place. He did not pursue her and instead left the gravestone.

He came back the next day with an even more beautiful flower and placed it on the gravestone.

Although he had come to visit the gravestone- the beautiful stranger, the goddess was becoming the main reason for his visits recently.

When she had spoken to him- he felt his heart burst.

Something about her upheaval his very being-

He couldn't get enough of her-

He approached the figure on the swing-

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked.

Tomoe was surprised. The stranger had spoken to her and . . .

"I do not know either," while hugging her diary she looked at him. 

"Maybe we are just hurting?" Kenshin answered, "Can we keep each other company? Your presence seems to calm me".

Tomoe looked at him in surprise- no one had ever said that about her- everyone was scared of Tomoe but this stranger said she calmed him.

"I am sorry for being so forward," he said suddenly and was about to leave.

Tomoe reached out to grab his hand, "No, please don't leave, I would like your presence too. It seems that we have met for a reason".

"I've been alone for so long," Tomoe whispered suddenly.

Kenshin looked at her- it was true.

The woman in front of her looked like she lacked nothing yet her eyes gave her away.

Her eyes reflected his-

They shared the same pain-

__

Loneliness

"I will protect your happiness" Kenshin embraced the woman into his arms. He didn't know why he was so bold but something about her was endearing.

---------

Days went by-

A year went by-

Their relationship seemed to complete each other.

Kenshin couldn't get enough of her-

They talked,

they laughed,

they cried together.

They shared their childhood pains-

hopes-

even future longings-

They completed each other.

Their peace seemed to shatter though one day.

"Kenshin where are you?" Kaoru called out to him. She saw him by the weeping willow and approached.

"Kenshin I was worried about you, please come back to the Dojo".

"I- . . ." Kenshin looked at Kaoru but then he realized that the beautiful stranger disappeared, _'where is she? I wanted to introduce her to Kaoru-dono'_

He left with Kaoru- but he felt so empty that he couldn't find the beautiful stranger.

-----

Tomoe watched them leave-

It broke her heart-

She was alone again.

__

'But what else did she feel?' for the man named Kenshin. She knew his name from a far-away dream but he still didn't know her name- She didn't want to tell him because it felt that she would lose something if she did. 

She felt lost-

__

Pain, unbearable pain

What is this feeling?

. . . 

I am in love-

I love him

Kenshin~

Realization hit her- she had fallen in love with her beautiful stranger- He was the first person she had completely opened up to. They shared their childhood- how they had lost their innocence in the civil war in Japan- She had told him about the hurt that came whenever someone called her a doll. They thought she had no feelings, people just hated her- but he listened. He cared. Almost like he loved her- he accepted every part of her.

He had told her about his first love- and how much regret tugs at his heart because of her. How he had been a feared assassin until he met his sheath- He cried on her shoulder as his tragic past was laid bear before Tomoe.

Tomoe had told him then, "I will be here for you, please don't be sad any longer. I will protect your happiness". Tomoe accepted every part of him. She didn't care about his past- what mattered now was the healing of his heart-

Reflecting all this, 

Tomoe felt sadness pour/tear at her soul-

Such emptiness now without the comfort of Kenshin-

But he seemed better off with the woman who had taken him away from her-

She seemed so bright-

So alive-

While she herself was dark-

Sad-

Alone-

But Tomoe was thankful for the time that man had given to her-

She was never going to forget that-

She had to leave-

She did not want to become a bother in Kenshin's life when he seemed to have so much going for him-

She wept with her tree-

And fell asleep under its' leaves.

----------

That's how Kenshin had found her-

Under the tree weeping-

His heart broke at the sight-

She was beautiful and nothing should have made her cry.

He felt pain rise up in him again-

He had made her cry-

He approached her and gathered her up in his arms,

"Please don't cry little one," he whispered into her hair, "I will protect you, I want to be your happiness. Aishiteru angel".

Tomoe's heart soared- he had come back to her.

"Kenshin, I . . . I have fallen in love with you but . . . I think you need to know my name," she whispered. 

Something was tugging at her being to scream out her name

- she couldn't ignore it anymore.

He looked at her expectantly-

"I am Yukishiro Tomoe," she said. 

They looked at each other- 

Surprise-

Regret-

Even horror-

Nudged at their souls.

"You are Himura Tomoe," unbelief came to their eyes when Kenshin spoke- He had fallen in love again with his wife-

__

His wife who had died from his sword?

Memories cascaded down on them-

Everything became revealed.

Tomoe was speechless, so was her husband- She lifted her hands toward his scar- the one that she had completed on his perfect features previously.

"I don't know what this means," both of them were utterly confused, "Is this a cosmic joke? Can you really be real? Tomoe I have missed you so much," placing Kenshin's confusion was joy- complete joy.

He kissed her-

Opening up thousands of emotions-

Bottled up emotions that the two shared.

Tomoe's expression had gone from sadness, to confusion, to joy, and now realization hit her- the gravestone- it was her gravestone.

She had been a wandering soul- 

Kenshin's guilt, love, and hope had kept her spirit from moving onto the other world.

He had thought she had unfinished business on earth-

And she did-

She looked at her diary-

She knew what was going to happen next but didn't want to hurt her love by saying goodbye again-

"Kenshin- I don't know how this is real- but you have made my lonely years a happy one. You took away my childhood pains, you healed me with your listening- I am happy to have met you again. I will never forget that I love you, I still love you" she spoke into his chest.

"Tomoe- why are you talking like you are about to leave? We have the whole future in front of us- we are given this second chance," he held onto her in fear that she was going to leave if he let her go.

"Please promise me that you will move on when this is all over," Tomoe stated, "I have already forgiven you- now you need to forgive yourself. Anata- let us meet tomorrow and hopefully that will be the answer you have been seeking".

"Why can't I stay here with you?" he asked childishly.

"Because you will catch a cold. And I am sure there is someone waiting for you to come back," she said with sadness in her tone but acceptance. He left and promised to come back tomorrow.

"Anata, I love you," Tomoe whispered into the wind. Night was approaching fast as she finished her last journal entry.

***

__

Anata,

I remember now why I had been here- I remember our tragic past. My spirit was waiting for you- to give you this diary, my diary, to make you understand.

I don't know how this had happened. But this was the happiest time in my life- Knowing you, loving you had made me realize that dying for you was not in vain. If I could turn back time and stop myself from dying- I wouldn't do it- because you wouldn't be who you are now. I may have hated you for killing my fiancée but you had given me a greater happiness. 

You are a wonderful man, beautiful beyond words. I hope you can remember me but please don't make me your unfinished business. You have made me happy- you deserve happiness. I see a bright future for you and I pray that if we were meant to be that we will be happy together in another lifetime. But for now, aishiteru and goodbye.

Always loving you,

Himura Tomoe-

------------------

Kenshin returned to the weeping willow the next day.

"Tomoe! Tomoe! Where are you?" he screamed out- She wasn't anywhere to be found- even the weeping willow was gone. 

He approached her gravestone quietly-

He saw-

He saw her journal placed on the gravestone-

Slowly he picked it up and opened it-

****

Journal Entry_:_

Today-

I saw a man who made it rain blood

….

…...

__

I will kill this man for killing my fiancée.

…..

__

he is but a child, I cannot hate the child in front of me

….

__

He had taken my happiness only to give me a new one

….

__

I will protect Kenshin- I may not survive but this is my fate- I will protect him as he had protected my happiness.

….

****

Final entry:

__

Let me not be your unfinished business Anata- I will always love you, I have forgiven you- you need to forgive yourself. I pray that when we are given a second chance that we will find our happiness together

- but now, now is what counts for you, you deserve happiness with the one that was looking for you that day I hid- 

I will smile for you now, always, for I never did when I was alive- I am happy that we had a chance to really get to know each other this past year- we have come to understand and love each other again before I was ready to pass on to the other side. 

I will not be weeping under the willow tree anymore- You had set me free from my wandering.

And I pray this journal will heal your heart as well. I have never hated you- how can I when I love you so much?

Always loving you,

Himura Tomoe

Kenshin cried- his grief overflowed.

But he felt more peaceful-

He was finally at peace-

It was going to hurt for a long time-

But not as hopelessly as he had felt before this happened.

He was finally able to find peace within himself.

He knew he couldn't keep Tomoe's spirit in this world for she was already ready to move on. 

He felt selfish because he had made Tomoe's soul restless . . .

But they had found each other again and they were given a time to heal each other this time,

to love each other again-

"Arigato- Tomoe, you will always be in my heart," Kenshin was no longer the restless wanderer- he had found his answer.


End file.
